User blog:Gottadome12/The Ultra Beast Hunter ~Part 1~
Pokemon Academy: Ultra Paths | SPECIAL On a sunny bright day on Akala Island, a brunette curly haired girl looked at an Ultra Wormhole. The girl and her Melmetal waited with anticipation expecting something to come out of the hole. “Just wait for it…” She said in her British accent. The steel type Pokemon squealed. The two fist-bump one another. A mysterious creature comes out of the wormhole. It was white and looked like a jellyfish, almost with its head looking like glass. “Nihilego! Nihi!” The Pokemon said. The wormhole closes and the creature looks at the girl at her Melmetal. She squirts out a purple liquid. “Melty, use Thunder Punch!” She commanded. Melmetal shows off by flexing its muscles. “Mel, mel!” Melmetal’s right fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. Melmetal charges at the creature and thrusts out its right fist. Melty dodges the poison and tries to punch the creature, but due to its fast reflexes, the Pokemon disappears, which confused Melmetal. “Where did it go?” '' Melty’s fist goes back to normal. “Mel, mel!” Melty looks around, trying to find the Pokemon. But out of nowhere, the creature returns. This time this Pokemon was surrounded by a yellow aura. The yellow aura helped to boost its attack. “Mel, mel, mel?” The creature lifts its tentacles up and a circle appears above Melty. Three rocks come down and hit the steel type Pokemon. But it wasn’t enough to knock it out. Melty was able to get up fast. “Mel, mel.” Melty wasn’t ready to give up. “That’s the spirit Melty! Let’s show this monster, just how much power were capable of!” She shouted. Her shout was intense. It was filled with so much rage, anger, and determination. She was ready to defeat this monster, that she didn’t think belong to this world. “Mel!” Melty flexes its muscles and its body turns to iron. Its body shines for a quick second, raising its defense. “Mel.” Melty charges at the creature and spins around. Melty’s fist turns into iron, as the steel type started spinning like a ball. The steel type hits the creature, but it didn’t faze it one bit. “Nelio!” The creature calls for a portal. A portal opens back up and the creatures fly back in the portal, but first, it looked at the girl and her Melmetal, making her think that the two of them would meet up with each other again. Tanya and Melty watched the creature disappear into the wormhole. This angered the girl. “Shoot! I wanted to catch that monster!” She punches a tree nearby, which makes three Kakuna fall onto the ground. “Kuna, koon.” She had no regrets. She paced around in a circle, thinking about everything that she did wrong. “Once again, those bastards get in the way of something that I want.” She looks down and almost wanted to cry. She thought back to her uncle, smiling over her as she was wearing a ballerina uniform. Her uncle looked just like her but had a darker skin town and a beard. A pink Pokemon named Mew appeared out of nowhere. Mew had the ability to invisible. Mew floats over to her trainer. It could tell that Tanya had been dealing with a lot lately, and she wanted to see what was up. “Mew, mew?” It asked. The girl giggles and caresses Mew’s face. “Everything’s fine Raspberry.” She started. She stops and decides to sit down next to the tree in order to reflect on her thoughts. “I just want those stupid creatures to go back where they came from.” Tanya grabs her phone and looks at her livestream. She was happy that she was able to record the video on his phone, for his viewers. She ran a very successful internet celebrity, that was quite well now. “And whelp, that wraps up another case on The Ultra Beast Files.” She said. She turns off the live-feed and puts her phone into her pocket. She sighs. “I hope my viewers liked my latest video.” “Hmm,” Mewtwo said. Mewtwo was another one of her Pokemon. Mewtwo wasn’t too fond of socializing with others and was resting up against a tree nearby. But it made sure to listen to everything that was going on. Mewtwo pissed her off. She pouted at her Pokemon. “You always have something negative to say, Psycho!” Psycho shrugged its shoulders. Angry, she grabbed Psycho’s Master Ball and a red light emerges from the purple ball and returns Psycho home. She stubbornly puts the ball back into her pocket and started moving along down the road. Melty and Raspberry followed along. Tanya had a lot on her plate. So much had happened in her life, that she couldn’t stop thinking about it all. “Mew, mew?” The genderless psychic type asked, wondering why she recalled Psycho. “It needed to be done, Raspberry.” She explained. She started walking and Raspberry and Melty followed her. The Pokemon she owned may’ve been strong, and some might say overpowered, but she didn’t care, because she and her team had a strong connection with one another, that no one was ever going to beat. The trio continued with their travels across the Alola Region. Tanya got tired of walking. So, she and her team rested up by a lake nearby. Melty and Raspberry were both eating Pokebeans, while she was scrolling through her phone. She was looking at old pictures of her, her uncle and her brother Elias, having fun with one another in the past. She missed those memories of them being together. But things just weren’t the same after that event. 'She closed her eyes and thought back to that event:' ''A young Tanya was holding her baby brother Elias. They frighten as they witnessed a yellow creature that looked like a dragon and made from light grab their uncle. “Uncle Ben...no!” Tanya cried. She reaches out to grab her uncle’s hand. ''“Tanya!” The man said, he had his hand out too. But as Tanya got closer to grabbing his hand, it was too light, Necrozma had sucked Uncle Ben in and the portal had disappeared, leaving the two children alone. '' Tanya shook her head in order to bring her back to the present. She wanted the memory to go away because it just made her angrier. Tanya turns around and punches yet another tree nearby. “Wherever you are blinding one...I will find you!” She promised. Her two Pokemon looked at each other and started worrying. “Mew, mew?” “Mel.” Raspberry and Melty agreed that something was off about their trainer and decided to go and comfort her. “Mew, mew, mew?” Raspberry tried to convince the girl, to talk to her brother. Her brother was the only thing in the world that she cared about, and Raspberry knew that talking to him would calm her down. “You’re right, Raspberry. I should.” She caresses’ Mew’s face and the psychic type Pokemon starts to purr. After she finishes up, she grabs her purple PokeGear and starts dialing her brother’s phone number. A few moments later her brother appears on the screen, he had a happy smile on his face, excited to get a call from his big sister. Right next to the boy was a Rockruff. The Rockruff was Elias’ trusty partner Pokemon and a Pokemon that Tanya got for him for his fifth birthday. “Ton! Ton!” “Hey, E. What’s crackin’ champ in the making?” “A whole lot! Uncle Phil and Amir moved to Alola with Grandma Rose!” “Ruff, ruff, ruff!” Rockruff barked with excitement. Hearing Phil’s name triggered the girl. “You know you’re not supposed to mention his name in front of me.” “But sis…” He said. He looked sad. He loved his Uncle and enjoyed spending time with him, and heck even talking about him. It disappointed him that she had so much hatred for her uncle. “It’s not uncle-” “I told you not to talk about him!” She screamed. Her brother started crying and it made her feel sorry for yelling at him. Elias holds Rockruff and Rockruff begins barking at the girl in anger. “I didn’t mean to Elias make you upset Elias…” She started. Elias sniffed. He started to feel better, even wiping away his tears. Seeing her brother feel better made her happy and she smiled at him. “There’s that smile that I know and love.” “How is Auntie Carol doing?” She asked. Elias turns around. He sees that his aunt who had the same hair color as him and his sister was passed out on the table surrounded by beer cans. Elias sighed. “She’s trying her best.” He responded. Since he was little, he believed the best in everyone. Tanya pouted. “Let me guess, she’s passed out drunk.” “How did you come to that conclusion?” “Trust me...sometimes a gal just knows.” She shrugs. The two share a quick laugh before she remembers that she had something very important that she needed to give to the boy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Great Ball. “Hey, Elias...I got you a gift.” Elias loved receiving gifts. “You’ll love it.” She said. “Let me find the nearest Pokemon center and I’ll send it to you, ASAP! I promise!” “Thank you, sis, You are the best big sister ever!” The boy started to dance around in circles around the room. It warmed the girl’s heart to see her little brother be so happy. It filled her with so much glee and joy. She just smiled at him and the two continued talking for a little while. Searching for Ultra Beasts was no easy tasked. Walking in the forest with her trusty partner Raspberry following behind her, the dark gray clouds were starting to come in and the rain started. But it didn’t bother the girl one bit. She just shrugged her shoulders. A man with blonde hair and green glasses walked up to the girl. He was wearing a special hearing that had a stone in it. The way he looked at Tanya, made it seemed like he had been searching for her...which he was. He stopped when he got up closer to the girl and she stopped too. “Are you Tanya? The Ultra Beast Hunter?” “Why do you ask?” “I want to have a battle with you.” She said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an Ultra Ball. “Do you accept my challenge?” He asked. He tossed the Pokeball into the air and an Alakazam was released. “Ala, ala!” Alakazam was glad to be out of containment. The psychic type Pokemon was wearing a necklace with a stone like that of the girls. The psychic type wiggled his finger, telling Raspberry and Tanya to come on. “You know I only battle against Ultra Beasts.” “Ultra-Beasts aren’t the only Pokemon that are strong, my dear.” He explained. “There are all types of strong Pokemon like my dear Alakazam here.” “Ala! Ala!” “I see your point.” She reasoned. “But why don’t you tell me what your name is?” She asked. She just didn’t want to get into any old battle with a stranger. She needed to know some information about them first, not wanting to move to fast. “My name is Faba. I work for the Aether Foundation.” He started. “Now let’s stop talking and get into battle action.” He grabs his earring, hoping to give her a signal of how strong he was. Tanya analyzes the earring he was wearing and noticed the stone. Seeing that stone made her more interested and that made her want to battle. She turned to Raspberry. “Raspberry, would you like to battle?” “Mew, mew.” Raspberry floats in front of Tanya, even doing a little happy dance. Faba grinned. “You make the first move.” “I’ll take any chance that I can get. Raspberry use Mega Punch!” She commanded. Doing as its trainer told it to do, Raspberry balls up its fist, all the while it was glowing white. Raspberry floats over towards Alakazam, ready to give the Pokemon a punch of a lifetime. “Mew, mew, mew!” “Alakazam, Shadow Ball!” “Ala!” Alakazam lifts her right arm and spins the spoon around. The spoon creates a ball made from shadows and then throws the shadow in Mew’s direction. But due to Mew’s lightning fast speed, it was able to dodge the attack and punch Alakazam across the face, making her fall. Alakazam quicks get up. “Ala.” “Alakazam, use Psychic!” “Ala!” Alakazam’s eyes glow blue. He lifts his hands and Mew’s body is outlined by a light blue light, with Mew’s eyes also turning light blue. Alakazam was now in full control of the other psychic type Pokemon. Alakazam throws Mew on the ground, but since the Pokemon was strong, it didn’t do much. “Mew, mew.” “Alright, Mew, we’ve been playing too many games.” Tanya rolls her sleeves down. It was revealed that she was now wearing a Z-Ring with a purple strand. Tanya grabs the Mewnium Z and puts it in her Z-Ring. This didn’t surprise Faba one bit, as he was expecting it. Tanya crosses her arms together and her Z-Ring begins to glow. Tanya puts her hands to the side. Tanya then puts her arms out and crosses them once more. Mew circles around Tanya. Tanya then uses both of her pointer fingers to touch her head, both fingers were on different sides of course. Tanya then puts her right hand out. Tanya’s Mew flies up in the air and surrounds itself in a rainbow-colored bubble. The bubble dissolves and Mew becomes surrounded in a purple light. Mew lifts her tiny little arms out and multiple purple bubbles pop out in the sky. Mew then starts spinning around in a circle and the bubbles follow suit. The way the bubbles were spinning around made it look like it was making a DNA symbol. The higher they got in the sky. The balls collide into one another and create a huge bubble with Mew circling around it. Mew’s hands glow white and it stares at the big bubble. Mew slaps the bubble and the bubble goes on its way towards Alakazam. Both Faba and Alakazam stared at the bubble, which made Faba think that it was time to finally makes his move. “Looks like someone has a trick up their sleeve.” Faba uses his pointer fingers to tap the stone of his earring. “Now using the minds of the psychics…” Faba started, Alakazam’s necklace starts to glow. The two lights from both of their stones collide together. “It’s time to Mega Evolve!” He shouted. Alakazam’s body turns purple and begins morphing. After a few seconds of shaping into a different form, the psychic type Pokemon turns into Mega Alakazam. The light dissolves and Mega Alakazam was ready to attack. “Ala!” “Now Alakazam use Focus Punch to destroy that move.” Alakazam starts tightening up focus. The Pokemon’s right fist glows white and Alakazam starts charging towards the bubble. Alakazam jumps in the air and punches the bubble. Destroying it and turning it into sparkles. “Zam, Zam.” Alakazam punches Mew in the face and Mew ends up hitting a tree. The psychic type Pokemon lands on the ground and its eyes become Xs. “Mew, mew, mew.” “Raspberry!” Rushing to Mew’s aid, Tanya holds the Pokemon in her arms and looks at it. “Are you doing alright Mew?” She asked. “Mew, mew.” Mew was able to recover quickly. Mew floats in the air and rubs her face up against Tanya’s which let Tanya know that everything was alright with it. “Mew, mew, mew.” “I’m glad you’re okay, Raspberry.” Alakazam morphs back into its original form. Faba pets Alakazam on the head and returns the Pokemon back into its Ultra Ball, where it can get some much-needed relaxation, due to how hard it had been battling. Faba puts the ball away and walks up to the girl. “That was a pretty good battle.” Faba complimented the girl. “But you could’ve done a little better.” Tanya frowned. “What’s that supposed to me?” She asked, putting her hands on her hip. “Mew, mew, mew.” Mew copied Tonya. “Nothing...just that you used your Z-Move too fast in our battle. You should’ve waited before you used your Z-Move.” Feeling insulted, she decided to fight back. “And you should’ve waited to use your Mega Evolution.” She stuck out her tongue like a little kid, playfully teasing the older man. Faba got heated. “That’s not fair! I’m the one who's supposed to be offering you advice!” Faba and Tanya glared at one another, mini beams of electricity coming out of their eye sockets. The two gave up and turned their backs at one another, folding their arms and closed their eyes. “Mew, mew, mew?” Mew wanted to know what was going on between the two of them. It was a little confused about everything but felt like it would be best to not try and get involved in. Tanya then remembered something he said earlier, and it stuck out to her. She walks up to him and starts poking him in the chest. “Why exactly where you looking for me in the first place? What was it that you wanted?” Faba bows, showing respect. “My name is Faba. I am the proud Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation.” Faba put his hand close to his head, he thought it made him look more respectable. “I’ve been brought here by my boss Lusamine, to come and look for you.” He grabs his tablet and shows him a video. Tanya’s eyes turn into hearts. “You watch my PokeTube videos?” “Maybe...I mean I was doing research.” “Who cares.” She said. She grabs him by the hands and starts shaking them silly. “Anyone who watches my PokeTube channel is my friend. I do have over 1,000,000 subscribers.” She bragged to the man, but he didn’t really seem to care. Faba slaps her hands off him. He was trying to be serious about the situation. He clears his throat. “Back to what I was saying. Miss Lusamine was fascinated by your videos, so much so, that she would like to meet with you in her office.” He explained to her. “I guess I can do tha,” Tanya responded. “I have nothing else going on.” “Great.” He started. Faba turns around and started walking around. He grabbed his old school cell-phone and was getting ready to call his boss. “Well now if you excuse me...I’m going to go and call the Helicopter to take us there.” “No need.” She said. She grabs her Moon Ball and tosses the ball up into the air. The powerful electric type Pokemon Zekrom is released. Zekrom roars. Tanya walks over towards her Zekrom and starts petting its head, showing it some attention. “We can ride on Zekrom.” Zekrom jumps into the air and starts soaring. Faba was having the time of his life, throwing his hands up into the air. He had never been this high before. “This is amazing! I never thought that I would ever ride a legendary Pokemon in all my life.” “It’s pretty great isn’t it?” Tanya chuckled. Her hair started blowing with the wind. A blonde hair woman was sitting in her office. She was looking at a picture that was obviously her family and she couldn’t stop thinking about them. Her name was Lusamine. She thought back to the past. Lusamine and her two little children, Gladion and Lillie looked horrified at the portal, as a blonde haired man with green eyes, obviously, her husband and the kids’ father, was crying out for help. The three of them look defenseless as the wind from the portal was blowing everywhere. “Daddy!” The little Lillie and Gladion said. “Help!” Mohn said. That was the name of Lusamine’s wife and the kids’ father. A young Wicke and Faba where trying their hardest to not get carried away with the wind also, as they were hiding behind a desk. The man was being trapped by UB001-Symbiont tentacles. Lusamine shakes her head and looks over to the security question. She was closely watching a Cosmog that was trapped inside a container. “Pew, pew.” The Cosmog said. Lusamine stared hard at the psychic type Pokemon and quickly thought about the future. Wicke walks into the room. “Miss Lusamine, viral internet sensation Tanya is here to see you.” She announced. “Let her in.” She said. Lusamine turns the security footage off and walks over towards Tanya. “Nice to meet you.” Lusamine walks over towards Tanya with a wide smile on her face and Tanya smiled back at her. Lillie sneaks into a hidden room. She was on a mission to try and look for her friend. She uses a device to turn off the security cameras. “That was hard, but it was worth it.” The eleven-year-old girl said. She looks over to Cosmog and almost wanted to cry, staring at the psychic type. As Nebby (the Cosmog) stared at Lillie, it became happy. It even started wiggling around. “Nebby, one of these days, I’m going to get you out of here. I’m working on it.” Lillie puts her hand upon the glass with hope. Category:Blog posts